


The Scribe's Question

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel Feels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Love, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Metatron, Poetry, Post 10x18, Prose Poem, Questions, Reflection, The Book of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm gonna die, I want answers! Like, who are you now? Like, you're obviously not an angel of the lord. And what about all of this "walking the earth like Kane from 'Kung Fu'" crap? Cleaning up heaven's messes. How many more rogue angels are there out there? And what are you gonna do once you're done with all that? Go back to heaven? Please. The angel formerly known as Hannah has restored order up top. Smoothest it's run since God cut the ribbon on the pearly gates ... So tell me, Castiel, truly, what is your mission now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scribe's Question

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by the latest episode "The Book of the Damned".

So you fell in love with a human.  
  
_When did it happen?_  
Below, with a touch on the shoulder to show he was not alone and not just skin and bone and flame and pain and hurt and the repeated words just saying “I’m gone, I’m lost, this is it, _this is it_ _"_ is that when it happened? Did you restore the hope to his lips? Did he feel you there and with that first, hope-filled stare when you brought him through the brimstone, back to earth, back to his home—is _that_ when your heart dropped for him?  
  
So you fell in love with a human.  
  
_Do you think he knows?_  
When you stood with your comrades—only, further apart than before, inching closer to folly, closer to the door, to tuck in your wings and walk through like humans do, did he notice? Did he look up from his books, from under the hood of his car, from beneath his scars and away from his brother’s wars to see that you were _right behind_ , fighting, dying, living a life that was never meant for your blue eyes—did he see you? Did he feel you?  
  
So you fell in love with a human.  
  
_Do you want it to be this way?_  
As your home crumbles to the ground, falling hard from the clouds like crashing glass that cracks and attacks your ears and brings you to your knees, to strangled tears as you see countless years of your life, of your brothers’ lives, your sisters’ lives bury within the dirt, do you regret it? As the ones who have known you from your start turn with curved brow, asking why, _why now_ , “Why is everything  we love disappearing?” Can you really tell them, _show them_ how this is all worth it in the end? Do you believe that?  
  
So you fell in love with a human.  
  
_What if he dies?_  
What if the hell that crept up from below and nestled firmly upon his arm eventually shows its strength, its fervor to beat him down and turn him into the monster that you wiped away all those years ago? Will it win? Will it douse his body in sin and replace every scar and mar all the good and the heart and the hope—tearing it apart making him less than— _torn_ , not the man that you fell for, fell apart for, broke your home for, lost it all for … will you come back from _that?_ Will there be anything to come back to?  
  
So you fell in love with a human.

  
  
_You fell_ … in love.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give some insight into Metatron's way of thinking when it comes to Castiel's actions. In "The Book of the Dead" we heard Metatron question Castiel about his motives - just trying to get him to admit the real reason for why he was always going to such great lengths. He knows the real reason, even if the angel won't admit it. So, even though Metatron is one of the worst enemies of our boys and I personally, hate him with the fiery wrath of a thousand suns - he is in fact, our greatest link to proving Destiel and proving the unbreakable connection between Cas and Dean. It is within his negativity and pessimism that their love will shine through.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: castiel-left-his-mark-on-me .
> 
> Also, look around the rest of my Ao3 for more Destiel and Cockles angst, fluff and all around feels!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
